SMG4 vs Quote
MarioVsSonicFan= Description These two silly YouTube mascots for there channels and are really weird but just who would win in a Death Battle!?! Interlude Odd humor is in a lot of OC YouTube Channels but these two are the crazy ones. SMG4 (AKA Luke Lerdwichagul) and Quote (The 4th wall breaking Kirby) Quote: Lel Stop. its my job to analyze there weapons, armors and skills to see who would win a- Quote: Death Battle! SMG4 SMG4 lives in a world full of spaghetti, multicolored Mario's, Tepetubies and Hobos. SMG4 has gone to a wizard school well was forced to and as learned how to fly right up into the air and make other things appear also do a Kame Hame Haa. He also has a Rocket Launcher but whenever he brings it out and is about to shoot he ummm says "Come and get me!" in this weird high-pitch anime voice. SMG4 is also pretty strong because he kick Toad into oblivion! Also he can snap real easily and has bad temper because when Mario said he was fat he said he will kill him. He has also survived a fall from a tornado and from skydiving and hitting the ground almost getting to the water SMG4: I'm gonna make it i'm gonna make it! I'm king of the worl- OWWWWWW! Also finally he as a Waluigi launcher........ ok. SMG4 might be a retarded hobo Quote: Lel Please go Quote, but SMG4 can bring up a fight and have Homer Simpsons voice. SMG4: Give me the spaghetti, give me the spaaaagggettii, come on! BE DE BEP BEP DEP DEP BEEE LEEP Haa Haa Scaried cat! Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Quote Quote is a pretty weird guy but he still- Quote: Is Awesome sigh..... As you can see Quote can easily break the forth wall but he does not do it that often. Quote as a paintbrush that can make a clone of anyone or thing and also can shoot out this mega rainbow beam out of his paint bucket. He also can make tons of meme faces and can stretch out his hands and feet. He also can bring out Bom-Ombs out of his mouth somehow and can make his face blank like Slenderman and shoot out this fast laser beam he also can kill you just by grabbing you and hitting you on the ground! This KFC loving guy can bring up a fight and can be pretty dangerous. Quote: Lel The Fight Intro All right the combinations are set time to end this once and for all, its time for a Death Battle! The Fight In the middle of the forest Quote was eating KFC but then a Warp Pipe came out of no where and then Quote looked up ''' Quote: What the? '''SMG4 then came out of the pipe same with Mario Mario: Come on SMG4, buy me spaghetti please ); SMG4: Mario for the 429,374,529,467,365 time NO! Mario: Fine then i'll just ask Toad or get a deal with a Hobo :( Mario then leaves. SMG4 Then shacks his head and then starts to walk but then he saw Quote ''' SMG4: Awwww you look so cute Quote: You look so fat. SMG4: O.o Mario: BURNED SMG4: Did you just call me fat! i'm gonna kill you! Quote: Ok game on Mario: I Bet 99999999999999999999 plates of spaghetti on SMG4 Bolt: Ummmm sure ok '''Fight! Quote brings out his paintbrush and made a clone of Sonic and Sonic was charging his Spin Dash but then SMG4 kicked away Sonic and then punched Quote and then kicked him two, Quote then brought out 3 Bomb-ombs at SMG4 and then SMG4 went flying and then he hit the ground face first SMG4: D'oh Quote: Ha Ha SMG4 then brought out his Waluigi launcher ''' Waluigi: WALUIGI Launcher '''Quote then made a clone of Scorpion Scorpion: Get Over Here! Waluig: WAAAA SMG4: AH CRAP Scorpion then grabbed Waluigi but then he then exploded killing Waluigi and the clone but just hitting Quote back SMG4: Your gonna die! Quote: I don't think so! Quote then brought out a Pokemon ball ' Quote: KFC i chose you! SMG4: T-T Quote: KFC use tackle SMG4: ................... Quote: Hes a bit shy '''SMG4 then jump on the KFC and kicked Quote back ' Quote: You monster! HOW COULD YOU SMG4: Its just KFC you can get buy more beside it expired 3 Weeks ago Quote: I DONT CARE! Thats it you made me do it..... SMG4: Do what 'Quote then went into the Warp Pipe ' SMG4: Hey get back here! 'SMG4 then went in to ' Bolt: Wanna get something to eat Mario: Sure '''Mario and Bolt then walk away SMG4 then gets out of the Warp Pipe and back at the Castle and then he saw Quote go into it ' SMG4: Oh no you don't '''SMG4 Then Heard a load explosion ' SMG4: What the heck! 'SMG4 then went into the castle and saw smoke in the computer room. He then went in and saw his computer broken ' SMG4: NOOOOOOO, THAT WAS MY ONLY FRIEND AND WIFE D; IM GONNA KILL YOU. KAME HAA ME HAA 'SMG4 then shoot out quote from the Castle window and then he jumped out leaving the castle on fire ' Quote: Thats- SMG4: It- Quote: Its- SMG4: time- Both: TO FINISH THIS 'Quotes face then turns blank and then SMG4 brought out his rocket launcher ' SMG4: COME AND GET ME! '''Then they both shoot and a huge explosion was made destroying the Mushroom Kingdom, The Castle and The Hobo Club, Lol. SMG4 and Quote then got up ' SMG4: Uhhhhhh Quote: What happened? '''They both then got up and looked at each other. Quote then got out his bucket and then shoot out the rainbow laser beam out of it but some how SMG4 grabbed it ' Quote: WHAT HOW DID YOU DO THAT! SMG4: Magic 'SMG4 then through it back at Quote and then the blast destroyed Quotes body killing him ' '''KO SMG4: Sigh...... i lost my computer..... well guess i can buy a new one SMG4 then walked away ''' Mario: Now wheres my 99999999999999999999 Plates of Spaghetti Bolt: Sigh....... Results THAT WAS AMAZING! Quote could bring up a better fight then SMG4 but SMG4 was just way to much harder for quote to handle. Quote has survived Super Sonic to a OP Kirby GOD but SMG4 has survived The Black Star which is in fact the Deadliest Character in the world SMG4 lives in. Looks like Quote just ended loll, on subscribers Quote: Not funny The Winner is SMG4 Next Time (A Five Nights at Freddys Character Screams) ????? ?????: Target Located |-|Pikart767= Description '' '''SMG4 vs SquirrelKidd! These two are much different than their originals, not just in their blue hue, but in being masters of random and utterly insane humor! It's going to get crazy in this duel of blue recolored mascots of their respective youtube channels!'' Interlude SMG4 Quote FIGHT!! Results Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Pikart767 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015